


Goa

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [101]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee (TV) RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Goa

  
**players only. backdated to very end of December 2013. takes place in India, on their honeymoon, after the boys have completed[their trek in Nepal](https://antony-starr.dreamwidth.org/13782.html).**

_warnings: none_

"You've clearly spoiled me," Stephen shuts the door behind the staff member who had so dutifully helped with their luggage. "Because I'm so freaking glad to be back in the lap of luxury." He grins over at his lover, his husband. Their time in Nepal had been amazing, a once in a life time experience, it had been physically demanding and intensely rewarding.

Antony grins back. "You're not the only one," he admits. "I love doing that kind of thing but there is nothing - well, almost nothing," he amends, eyes crinkling, "as good as a hot shower and an actual bed." And when you multiply that by a private plunge pool, rain shower large enough to hold a party in and a king-size pillow top mattress... Christ.

"And hot naked monkey sex?" Stephen laughs as he starts to strip off. "I'm going to shower, and I'm going to shave this off," he rubs the scruff of whiskers he's cultivated over the last week. "And then I'm going to order up some lunch and I plan on lounging around naked with my hot-as-fuck husband for the rest of the day."

"I'll shower when you're done," Antony says with a grin, thinking it sounds like a perfect fucking plan. "I need to check in with Marcus."

Rolling his eyes at that Stephen waves a hand in Antony's direction, "Go on, go check in with your other man," he teases. He scoops his wash bag out of their luggage and disappears into the large and beautiful bathroom.

Antony does a quick calculation of timezones before ringing Marcus. Goa's not quite twelve hours ahead of L.A. which makes it late evening the night before back home. "Hey," he says, going out onto their patio with its plunge pool and view of the ocean in the distance. "How's it going?"

Freshly showered, his skin still damp, Stephen slathers a post shave moisturiser over his face with a happy sigh. He might skip a day shaving here and there, but a week's worth of stubble is just nasty. He pauses in front of the mirror to give himself a quick look over, he's lost some of the muscle definition over his belly, but that was to be expected given how much he's not adhered to his diet plan, or indeed his exercise regime. At least the trip to Nepal had kicked the Christmas excess into touch, he's sure he's dropped a couple of kilos.

"Hmm, you'll do," he murmurs. He takes himself out to the suite, looking for and finding Antony on the patio.

Antony gestures for Stephen to join him on the huge lounger. "Stephen's out of the shower," he tells Marcus, now that they've finished talking over the important items. "And I need to go have one. You're good, or you want to me to check in again at some point?"

Stephen takes a spot beside his lover, he sprawls out, one arm above his head, loving the play of air over his naked skin. This? Is fucking perfect.

The assholes from that one job are still making noise, interfering with one of their newer jobs and orchestrating run-ins with his guys. So far his guys have come out on top and no one's been seriously hurt but it's starting to feel like it'll only be a matter of time if Antony doesn't shut them down for good. "Okay. Call me if you need me, otherwise we'll deal with things when I get back," he says, finally hanging up.

Stephen cranks open an eye at that. "Problems?" He keeps tone casual.

"We're still getting grief from that one job," Antony says, sitting up, his gaze hot as it travels his boy's body. "When I get home we'll take care of things and settle it once and for all."

Surprised Antony even said that much, Stephen knows better than to ask what 'settle it once and for all' might mean, because he's absolutely certain he won't like the answer. "But Marcus has a handle on everything?" He certainly assumes so, if the way Antony is looking at him is any indication, his husband is not that concerned.

Antony nods. "He's good. He said to enjoy our honeymoon and not give home a second thought," he says with a smile, leaning in to kiss Stephen on the mouth.

He indulges Antony for a moment, savouring the taste of his husband's kisses, then he pushes him away with a gentle shove. "Go shower, I'll order lunch."

Antony chuckles. "Yes, sir," he says, saluting Stephen before he rolls off the lounger and heads for the bathroom.

He watches Antony go, so damned happy he can't not smile. Stephen rolls to his feet and heads back inside, calling down to order up some room service, a large spread of foods that they can pick at without needing to sit and eat, he adds some cold beer to the order too. Then he returns to the lounger and sprawls out.

In the bathroom, Antony takes his turn shaving and showering, standing under the hot blast of the rainshower until every muscle in his body is warm and loose. He dries off with a huge white fluffy towel, slaps some aftershave on and stays naked, putting his clothes with the rest of the stuff they have for the laundry. "You have anything you want to add to this?" he asks Stephen, poking his head outside. "If we get it in now we might get them back by tonight." Not that it really matters. They'd left stuff on the plane for here and have a whole new set of clothes but there's still some favourites in the pile.

"Nope, not planning on wearing much of anything except my collar," Stephen tilts his head back to smile up at his husband.

"Good." Antony likes the sound of that. He grins and ducks back inside, calling down for laundry pick-up and dumping the pile outside their door. "You ordered lunch?" he asks, slipping back onto the lounger beside Stephen.

"Yeah, a cold spread we can pick at," Stephen turns on his side and rolls into Antony's body. He sniffs and hums out a pleased noise. "Now you smell good... soap and Sir," he noses happily against vaguely damp skin.

"And I'm all clean-shaven," Antony points out, a rare state for him and it won't last long.

Stephen lets his fingers play over that unusually smooth skin. "Hmm, maybe I can persuade you to rim me later huh?" he teases, his voice all throaty and low. "No scratching..."

"I thought you liked the scratching," Antony teases, nipping at Stephen's bottom lip.

"I'm all about new experiences," Stephen chuckles as he presses a kiss to the corner of Antony's mouth. It'd been tough being so circumspect about their relationship while they were in Nepal, here they have all the freedom they could ask for - and it's a heady thing indeed. "After lunch, how about a few hours in bed hmm? Not as Sir and boy, but as you and me? Making out, getting off..."

"Sounds good," Antony murmurs, running his hands over Stephen's skin. "You want open permission?"

"Wasn't going to ask, but yeah, please," Stephen nods as he mouths kisses along Antony's jawline to his ear, he takes a nip at the lobe, before blowing gently. "You make me so hot for you, I want to drown in you..."

Antony's instantly, achingly hard, the last few days of not being able to touch his boy, much less do anything more, getting to him. He grabs Stephen's ass and hikes him against him, letting him feel his arousal. "I want inside you," he whispers back. "Slow and deep..." Not that he'll last long, but there's always a second time and a third...

"Make love to me," Stephen murmurs back. "Make love to me Tony, let me make love to you." He moves against Antony, his own cock hard and damp as it rubs against warm skin.

Antony shifts Stephen onto his back, moving between his thighs, kissing him again and again. His need urgent, he ignores it, taking his time, exploring his husband's mouth, the curve of his jaw, the line of his throat...

Trailing his nails up Antony's back, Stephen surrenders to the sensual onslaught. The idea that they have days to indulge in each other like this is heady, a relief from their recent abstinence. However their sexy little make out session is soon interrupted by the sound of the door. "Food," Stephen mumbles, "S'food."

"Shit," Antony murmurs, reluctantly drawing back. "I'll get it," he decides, slipping from the lounger, his erection bobbing in front of him.

"Watch you don't take someone's eye out with that!" Stephen laughs as Antony heads inside, his own dick is just as hard, though much less intimidating. He scoots off the lounger and pulls a small low table near to their spot and then perches on the edge of the lounger.

"Very funny," Antony calls back, but of course it is. He's grinning as he answers the door, having skipped his customary robe, and sure enough, the look on the guy's face - although he covers quickly, his training coming through - is an interesting mix of fear, envy and lust. "I'll take it from here," Antony tells him, pulling the cart inside and signing the bill.

"Boy or girl?" Stephen looks up when Antony pushes the trolley out onto the patio. "And did they stare?" He pushes up and takes over, setting their food out and opening Antony a beer.

"Boy and yes, although he covered quickly," Antony says, shaking his head in amusement.

"Sometimes I feel bad for not wanting you to share such bounty," Stephen then selects a plate of finger food which he offers to Antony before he prepares one for himself, he takes his place beside his husband, his legs crossed. "And then I just feel smug that it's all mine."

Antony grins. "And I feel smug that you like to feel smug," he says, starting to eat. They didn't starve on the Nepal trek but they burned off way more than they ever could have taken in and the food had been basic and repetitive.

"I guess I let you share it with Ian...so I'm not totally selfish," Stephen points out before stuffing his mouth full and groaning at the taste.

"You ever seen his?" Antony asks, reaching for his beer.

That actually makes Stephen splutter and he quickly covers his mouth with his hand until he swallows what he's eating. "Um, no... I don't think wandering around on set with his junk out was really his thing."

Antony laughs. "I just meant in passing or whatever, or at Cit." He grins. "He's not quite my size but he's definitely packing."

"He is?" Stephen looks a little surprised at that, then he laughs and shrugs. "No wonder Joe looks so freaking happy then huh?"

Antony nods, eyes crinkling. "We'll have to get you guys matching 'size queen' t-shirts," he teases when his mouth is empty.

"Oh fuck off! I was no such thing until I met you," Stephen takes a swig from his beer and rolls his eyes at his husband. "Just came as part of the whole Starr package is all."

"At least it didn't frighten you off," Antony says, still laughing and try to eat at the same time.

"I have a capacious ass, lucky you," Stephen snorts, picking over his next mouthful.

"Mm-hm, lucky lucky me," Antony agrees, completely serious despite his smile, thrilled to his core that he's found in his husband a boy willing and happy to indulge his penchant for heavy assplay and humiliation.

Antony's words make Stephen pause, mid chew, his eyes locked on his lover's face, what he sees there makes him smile, his cheeks puffed out with food. He pushes up from his cross legged position and leans in to brush a clumsy kiss against Antony's jaw.

Antony's grin widens. "What'd I do?"

Settled back on his butt again Stephen swallows. "You love me," he says, his tone one of self satisfaction and pure happiness.

"I do," Antony smiles. "And I'd tell you how much but my romantic would be showing."

"We're on our honeymoon, it's obligatory, spill." Wiping over his mouth with a napkin Stephen eyes his husband over the top of his beer bottle.

Antony puts his plate aside. "Let's see. I love you more than this much," he says, stretching his arms as wide as he can. "And I love you to the moon and back," he adds, grinning, after one of his nieces' favourite bedtime stories. "And I love you to the end of time, the end of the stars and the planets and the whole universe." He smiles. "I love you more than words could ever hope to express and I wake each day firmly believing I'm the luckiest man on Earth."

There's not much Stephen can say to that. He blows out a breath, "The moon and back?" he queries, his voice a little thick with emotion.

Antony nods. "It's from one of the girls' bedtime stories but it fits," he says. "It means I love you more than anything, that I'd travel the farthest distance for you."

It's an incredible thing to be loved so much, so _hard_ by someone like Antony, before this Stephen would have settled for so much less, now, now he doesn't have to, the truth of Antony's words are evident in his face, in the surety of his words. "I've never been so happy as I am now, with you," Stephen looks down at his hands, at the bottle resting in one of them, he picks at the label. "It's almost too good to be true."

"I know, but it's not," Antony assures him, knowing how hard it is for Stephen to move beyond his past. "This is us, getting lucky enough to have found each other and smart enough to make it official," he adds with a smile.

"Official," Stephen murmurs the words and looks up, meeting those beautiful blue eyes. "It's been 9 months - less, and in that time I found you, earned my permanent collar, gained a beautiful home, I've experienced things I never dreamed off at your hands, flown higher than I thought possible as I've been pushed lower than I ever thought I could endure. Now this, now I have a husband, I am a husband... it's all so insane."

"In a really good way," Antony says, watching Stephen. "And maybe it's making up for all the other shit you had to deal with."

"I'm not going to wonder the whys and wherefores, I'm just going to revel in it. In you, in our life and the plans we make for our future," Stephen lifts his bottle in salute. "To you, to us."

Eyes crinkling, Antony breaks into a full-on smile, raising his bottle in return. "To us."

************

They've eaten, knocked back a couple of bottles of beer each, spent time laying in the sun, allowing their food to go down a little, but in the end it's Stephen that pulls Antony inside to the bed, pushing his husband back onto the freshly bared sheeting. He climbs on right after, his hands reaching for Antony, to press him down. "Let me ride you..." he demands, his voice rough with renewed arousal.

"Go ahead," Antony nods, cock throbbing roughly at the need in Stephen's voice.

Kneeling between Antony thighs Stephen spills lube over his fingers, he applies some to his own ass first, then he wipes the remains over Antony's cock, making the long hard length of it glisten. He dips his head, biting at the soft skin just on the inside of his lover's right hip. Inhaling, Stephen fills his nose with the musky scent of Antony's arousal, it makes him moan, low and throaty.

Antony groans, cock jerking at the bite, his eyes glued to his husband, to his lover's every move.

Another bite, in the same spot, then Stephen glances up, through his lashes, an unusually provocative move on his part. "When you mark me, with a cut... will you wear mine too?" he asks.

"You want to cut me?" Antony asks, mildly surprised, although he really shouldn't be.

That wasn't what Stephen had meant, and his confusion, as brief as it is, is apparent. "No," he starts, lifting his head to respond more fully. "I... no, I want you to wear my initial."

Antony doesn't answer immediately, reluctant to say anything which might disrupt the wonderful time they're having so far, but... "Let me think on it," he says softly, touching Stephen's cheek. He'd love to simply agree but he's done his best throughout his career to limit any identifying marks and having his husband's initial on his body? Maybe not the best idea.

That answer seems to satisfy Stephen, he nods, turning his head to brush a kiss over Antony's fingertips, then he returns to his task, biting and mouthing his way up Antony's torso until he can settle a knee either side of his lover's hips, Antony's erection trapped beneath him.

Antony breathes a sigh of relief, everything falling away under the skill of his husband's mouth. "You are so beautiful," he murmurs, running his hands up Stephen's chest, over his pecs, his nipples, fingers teasing the nubs.

"Take me out later," Stephen leans into that touch, the play of fingers over his nipples. "Take me out and show me off, as your prized possession, please?" He raises his hips up, reaching under him he guides the crown of Antony's erection to his hole.

"Gladly," Antony says, breath catching hard on a groan as his cock pops through that first tight ring of muscle. "Dinner? Or just out?"

"Don't mind, just..." Stephen pauses as he slides down, not finishing until he's fully seated on Antony's erection. "..want to be seen to be treasured."

"Fuck..." Antony breathes, his cock throbbing roughly inside his boy. He nods. "I'll make sure of it," he promises.

Hands pressed against Antony's chest, the warm hair beneath his palms, Stephen starts to rock back and forth, his hips canted just so. He stares down at his husband, his lover.

"I love being inside you," Antony says, running his hands over Stephen's hips, thighs, fingers teasing close to his cock. Staring back.

"I was made for you," Stephen returns, "It's right." He takes one of Antony's hands in his own, brings it to his mouth, brushes kisses over the sensitive tips before sucking the first two slowly into his mouth, and all the while he keeps moving.

Stephen's mouth intensifies everything, every nerve alit with pleasure. Antony wraps his other hand around Stephen's cock, stroking slowly, gaze never wavering from his lover.

It's an incredibly hot and intimate fuck, there's no power play, just the pleasure of shared love and lust. Stephen keeps moving, Antony's hand bringing him to the brink of his completion, and as he tips over he lets his lover's fingers slip from his mouth.

The clench of Stephen's body, hot thick white coating his fingers, pushes Antony over as well and he comes with a rough groan, cock throbbing inside his lover. And then he's tugging Stephen down, kissing him thoroughly. "You realize the only reason we made it this long was dirt and exhaustion," he teases.

"Hmm I know, but sometimes it's good to wait... adds an edge," Stephen murmurs against the unusually smooth skin of Antony's throat.

"I'll remember you said that," Antony murmurs back, eyes crinkling, hands running over Stephen's back and ass, his cock slowly softening inside him.

A quiet chuckle, and Stephen smiles against warm skin. "No... I mean if we _both_ wait... adds something..." he hums out a pleased noise at the play of Antony's hands on his skin, loving and possessive.

"I agree," Antony says with a smile, kissing Stephen where he can. "Just know I _always_ want you - that I won't ever stop wanting you." Like he's never wanted anyone else.

"Hmm me too," Stephen makes a biting motion at Antony's shoulder. "But right now I want to sleep."

Antony laughs. "Then sleep. We've got all week," he reminds them both.

"You'll take me out later? You promised," Stephen yawns, he lets Antony's dick slide out and shifts his hips to settle half on, half off his lover.

"Cross my heart," Antony mumbles, roughly making the gesture, already on his way to sleep.

Stephen dozes off, safe in Antony's arms, tired, replete and content.


End file.
